AI tegami
by uzumaki kumiko7
Summary: Setiap saat kurasakan kesedihan sejak tiap hari aku hanya bisa menangisi kepergian mu. Namun saat aku membaca surat dari mu,aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa kau adalah cinta pertamaku dan terakhirku.TenTen/Neji.Hyuuga


**Disclaimer:masashi kishimoto,tapi fic ini punya kumiko**

**Warning:Gaje,abal-abal dll**

**Ten-Ten POV**

Hari ini,aku pergi kerumah kediaman walau saat aku kesana aku jadi mengingat kenangan-kenangan selama ini aku selalu menghindari ajakan teman-teman ke rumah hyuuga,karena aku takut nanti aku jadi teringat tentangmu,dan menangis.

Tapi hari ini aku memberanikan datang ke rumah keluarga hyuuga karena ajakan hinata,dan hinata bilang dia ingin menyerahkan sesuatu tentang aku hari ini memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke Rumah mu.

**End Ten-Ten POV**

Hinata:"Ten-Ten chan ayo kesini"

Ten-Ten:"Ah,iya hinata''

Ten-Ten:''eng.. Hinata kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini? Ini kamar laki-laki kan?''

Hinata:"I..iya Ten-Ten chan ini kamar..."

Ten-Ten:"kamar siapa hinata?"

Hinata:"ini k..kamar Neji nii"

Hinata:"Ten,aku disuruh Neji nii Memberikan surat ini untukmu"

Surat apa ini?warna biru dengan gambar dua burung merpati putih?

Hinata:"Ten-Ten chan silahkan buka surat nya"

Ten-Ten:"eng...iya hinata"

Ten-Ten pun membuka surat nya

**Untuk :Ten-Ten **

**TAKDIR**,sesuatu yang tidak dapat dirubah walau aku berteriak,menangis,semua itu tidak akan merubah takdir yang telah rela untuk mati,demi kau,temanku,Rivalku,atau mungkin ... pujaan hatiku.

Disaat-saat terakhirku aku hanya ingin berada disamping latihan setiap hari,mendendengar mu yang cerewet,lalu memarahimu dengan kata-kata **TAKDIR**.

Di ujian chunnin aku pun sebenar nya tak menyadari kau selalu menyemangatiku saat aku saat aku kalah bertarung dengan naruto,kau menjenguk ku,menemaniku di samping tempat tidurku sampai kau hanya bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata "**TERIMAKASIH**".

Maaf jika aku selama ini hanya bisa memarahimu dan menjadi pemimpin di Team mu,dan selalu mengejek mu Kunoichi yang payah,tak memiliki kemampuan bisa melempar ... semakin lama aku bersama mu,Aku pun menyadari bahwa kau berbeda dari kunoichi-kunoichi yang selama ini beda dari sakura,ino,hinata dan kunoichi yang lain kau sangat **SPESIAL**.

Saat perang Dunia Ninja ini pun aku meyadari,pasti ada salah satu yang ''MATI''. Kalaupun aku yang mati,aku akan memakluminya .jika kau yang mati,hidupku hancur,mungkin aku akan bunuh diri,menjadi gila,atau semacamnya.

Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia aku ingin menemanimu sepanjang apadaya aku sudah tak bisa melindungimu sekarang.

Aku tau,kau hanya hidup seorangpun menemanimu,kau tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orangtua dalam aku tau kalau kau memperhatikan ku sejak masih Genin sering mengucapkan kata-kata menusuk sampai membuatmu menangis,saat melihatmu menangis hatiku serasa aku bukan ingin membuatmu menangis,aku hanya ingin menasehatimu agar kau menjadi kunoichi yang kuat,tak pantang menyerah.

Aku juga masih ingat saat aku pergi dalam misi mengembalikan sasuke,kudengar dari nona hinata saat aku pegi kau selalu mencemaskan itu benar? Kau tau aku mendengar kata nona hinata tentang mu,hatiku merasa sangat senang.

Ten maaf jika aku tidak jujur padamu sampai saat ini,sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin mengungkapkan aku tak bisa aku merasa kalau kau pasti akan menolakku.

Daridulu aku selalu cemburu ten melihat mu dan Lee selalu aku selalu menyinggung Lee dengan kata-kata tahu aku caraku salah,ten maafkan aku.

Hei,ten kau ingat kata naruto waku itu? Saat itu kan naruto bilang dia ingin merubah clan hyuuga,aku ingin sekali memulai hidup baru clan hyuuga dengan mu ten.

Aku ingin kau bahagia ten,aku menunggu jawaban mu ten setelah kau membaca surat dariku ten berikan jawaban mu.

Dari : Neji Hyuuga

Hiks... Neji... kenapa kau baru Memberitahuku sekarang?

Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari dulu?!

Aku mencintaimu Neji! Aku hanya mengganggap Lee sebagai menyukaimu dari dulu NEJI!Huuaaaa!

Ten-Ten chan... tolong sabar ten-ten chan,kalau kkalau kau be..begini terus neji nii tidak akan tenang disana... maaf ten ten chan.

Hinata aku pamit pulang dulu ya hiks,Arigato Hinata.

**Ten-Ten POV**

Hatiku rasanya hancur... aku pun melangkah tak tau arah,sampai tiba tiba aku sampai dimakam tak tahu kenapa aku bisa disini,mungkin karena hatiku menuntunku kesini.

Aku pun meletakan bunga di atas makam nya,

"_Terimakasih Neji aku sudah membaca surat mu,aku sangat mencintaimu,sampai kapanpun cintaku hanya untuk mu Neji"._

Tiba – tiba sebuah suara Baritone lembut,berbisik di telingaku

"_terimakasih,ten"_

Neji ?! Terimakasih kembali Neji,aku akan menjaga anak kita,adan aku ingin anak kita menjadi sepertimu, Neji...

''_Ai,suru hitsuyo wa arimasen,demo_

_watashitaciha ai issho ni itsumo_"

_OWARI_

Halo,halo semua nya^^,kumiko hiatus ya...hehe gomen..gomen.

Maap ya kalo cerita nya nggak soalnya kumi buru-buru bikin nya...tolong yang paling penting REVIEW nya jangan upa yaa pliis lho ya REVIEW nyaa jaane minna ^^


End file.
